Sick Days
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Returning from a mission is relatively easy, but not when it's pouring rain and you're traveling with a certain Good Boy. It just makes things worse, in fact. TobiOC


This is a one-shot I made for Tobi of the Akatsuki. Why? Because he's the coolest member of the Akatsuki, of course! With his childish attitude, his tendency to get on Deidara's nerve, his third person remarks, and his ability to (as Kisame put it) liven up a group of S-Class criminals (or something like that). He's just awesome. Well, this is my tribute to Tobi **who just plain rocks **(until Masashi destroyed my image of him).

I think this is actually one of my better written works and I hope you think so too.

* * *

"Namida-kun, can't we stop now?" Tobi whined, walking slowing behind me on the trial. My eye twitched as rain fell heavily throughout the noon, but very dark, sky.

Ever since Tobi and I had completed our mission, an assassination of a feudal lord, we were heading back to the hideout immediately afterward. I wanted to get back before nightfall since I had been recognized at the mansion. It would have been idiotic to stay in another town, no matter how small, possibly being recognized right after the attack. No one counted on pouring rain, thunder and lightning, though.

"Tobi, didn't I tell you not to call me something so familiarly?" I asked, gritting my teeth. It always unnerved me when someone used '-kun' or '-chan' or something at the end of my name. I was an S-Class criminal who worked for Akatsuki, for the love of Kami, not some person who was everyone's friend. And the rain was making me even madder.

"But it suits you!" Came the reply of the childish guy.

"How the hell does it suit me?!" I demanded to know, turning around and glaring at the masked idiot Tobi.

My eye twitched even more as I saw Tobi run and hide behind a tree. His head peeked over from the side.

"Namida-kun, you scare me..."

I clenched my teeth and turned back around, slowing relaxing my jaw. It would do nothing if I just got annoyed, the rain was already annoying my, leaving me sopping wet. The only way I managed it was the straw hat the Akatsuki wore was, providing protection for my eyes, (though that annoying bell on it constantly keeps ringing).

"Let's get going, we still have a ways to go," I said, calmly, walking again.

_'It's useless to say anything to him, anyway. He just ignores everything, thickheaded-'_

I groaned as the wind blew harder and my Akatsuki hat flew off. I turned around, squinting in the rain and darkness, trying to find it. I held a hand to my eyes, blocking the rain. Tobi was no where to be seen, I quickly noticed.

_'Just my flipping luck.'_

"Tobi?!" I called out, raising my voice so he could hear me. My eyes constantly blinked, trying to keep the rain out of them.

_'This isn't good if the ninja from that feudal lord picked up our traces again. Where the hell could he be? He was just here.'_

Thunder erupted through the silent forest and a second later, lightning struck, light filling the area. No one was around and I sensed nothing.

"Hey, Tobi where are you?!" I called out again. Everything was quiet, besides the occasional thunder and rain hitting the ground. I turned in a full circle, trying to locate Tobi. My eyes narrowed, searching.

Suddenly, I felt something being placed on my head and I grabbed the thing, ready to tear it off, as I whipped around, making a fist. I paused, just as I saw who it was, mere inches from punching Tobi right in the (mask) face.

Tobi cowered slightly.

"Tobi was just being a good boy and searching for your hat," The boy said. I eyed him suspiciously, though, not removing my fist.

_'Well, I'm sensing nothing out of place, so it's not an imposter.'_

I lowered my fist, dropping it next to my side.

"Don't go off like that. It could lead to trouble," I replied, sounding to myself like a reprimanding mother, even more so talking to a childish boy. I glanced up to Tobi's head, noticing his bare black hair. His hat was missing, too. "Tobi, am I wearing your hat or did you find mine while loosing yours?"

I asked this in a 'you-better-tell-me-the-truth-now' voice. It irked me too much that there was a possibility that I was wearing his hat. I didn't need anybody giving me their hats, especially if I had my own, (because luckily I had a couple of spares at the hideout).

"I never found your hat," He said, sounding nearly sad or disappointed. His voice went to something cheerful. I began to take the hat off. "But, I don't need a hat! Tobi has a mask to keep rain out of his eyes!"

I reached the hat over to him.

"Here," I said, waiting to hand it over to him. The rain, unblocked, fell into my face, causing my eyes to blink continuously again.

"But Namida-kun needs a hat!" He said, leaving his arms at his sides. "And because Tobi is a good boy, he gave her one."

This made me mad. I didn't _want_ his hat but he refused to take it back. I sent him a death glare like before.

"Take it, Tobi," I said, my voice lower than a few notches down. All that happened was Tobi hid behind another tree. I gave him a disgusted look.

"But Tobi would be a bad boy if he took the hat back," He said, his voice trembling. My look became one filled with contempt.

_'How did he become an Akatsuki member?'_

I jammed the hat back on my head. Instantly, the rain was blocked again, but my hair was already as soaking wet as my clothes.

"Happy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. It would do no good if I freaked out on Tobi.

Tobi was almost right away by my side.

"Namida-kun is a good girl!" He said, taking one of my hands in both of his. "She took Tobi's hat like he wanted."

My eye twitched as I looked down at my left hand and Tobi holding it. If he wasn't my partner for this mission, he would be laying on the ground, hurt. Trying to keep myself calm, I slipped my hand from his.

"We have to get back," I said, my voice a tad bit too soft for my taste. I went to walk forward and just then, I noticed a strange sensation in my stomach. Lightness or something. I did my best to ignore it and tried to focus on getting Tobi, who wasn't walking. That only made it seem a bit worse. "Come on, Tobi."

_'What the hell is wrong with me.'_

* * *

"Tobi, let's stop and rest for a bit," I said, in a stuffy voice. My throat hurt and my body was shivering from the constant rainfall that went on for hours, though I hid it well. And we weren't even in the Hidden Mist Country or anything. At least now the thunder and lightning stopped. "We need to stop to eat, it's nearly five, I'm guessing."

I paused, glancing around the forest. After hours of walking, the scenery had only changed slightly. While we had changed trails along the way and walked through the forest part of the way, the trees thinned and the sky lightened from dark gray to a shade of medium gray. Along the trail was a small decrepit house, broken windows boarded up, door halfway off the hinges, shingles falling off the roof. While it wasn't considered livable, it would be a small amount shelter.

_'A conveniently placed house. How lucky.'_

Tobi stopped a bit behind me, as I turned to stare at the front of the house. I started to walk to the door. I didn't bother to step over puddles considering the rain had already soaked me to the bone and still was.

"Namida-kun, where are you going?" Tobi asked, popping up to the side of me. "I thought you said we were resting."

I glanced over at Tobi, staring at him through the rain.

"We are," I said, my voice still stuffy. "In that house."

"Namida-kun, you don't sound too good," The black haired guy warned. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the door. Tobi followed shortly behind me.

I nudged the door and when it didn't fall, I pushed it open slightly to step inside.

I looked around as the rain stopped pouring on my head. The inside was one large room completely made of wood and bare, except for a couple piles of wood that looked like aged pieces of chairs. In many places, the ceiling dripped water onto the floor but at least it provided a relatively dry shelter.

"Tobi, grab me that wood," I said, referring to the smashed up chairs. I walked over to what looked to be a fireplace at one time. Taking my foot, I pushed away the large pile of embers that laid there for years, probably. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Namida-kun, Tobi brought the wood!" An energetic voice yelled. My lips tightened as the yell caused my head to ring, which added to the throbbing already there. I took a deep breath through my nose, calming down. I turned around and faced Tobi, holding the wood.

"Put it in there," I told him, pointing to the fireplace. He hurried forward and dropped the wood next to the embers I pushed away. Thinking for a second, I made a couple of hand signs and the fire lit as fire came out of my mouth.

The fire crackled as the wood began to burn.

_'The rain will wash away any traces of smoke in the air so that's good.'_

I sighed, dropping on the floor, to the side of the fire. I removed Tobi's hat from my head, brushing a hand through my wet hair. Next to me, I felt Tobi sit down.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as I mentally groaned at my growing headache. "He helped build a fire!"

_'You didn't help. You just grabbed the wood for me.'_

"That's nice," I said, not really caring. I unbuttoned my cloak, only pausing when a coughing fit took over.

"Namida-kun, you should really watch your heath," Tobi told me in a very annoying tone, as I finished coughing. I glanced over to the black haired guy and saw he had already taken off his coat. He left it lying in front of the fire, drying off, and I glared over at him. My stomach twisted watching him.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice lower than usual but sounding stuffier. I finished unbuttoning the coat, and allowed it to drop to the floor, tossing it next to Tobi's.

_'Kami, it's nice to get that off. It felt like it weighed three times as much, soaking wet.'_

Reaching inside the bag on the right side of my hip, I pulled out two small white packages. I laid one in my lap and flung the other over to Tobi, smacking him in the mask. I held my hand over my smirk.

"GAH!" Tobi yelled, falling on his back in surprise. My smirk quickly vanished, changing into an even larger headache.

"Idiot," I mumbled, opening the package. Two rice balls stood there but the second I saw them, I felt sick to my stomach. I rolled the package back up, placing it in the bag.

"Namida-kun gave Tobi a present?" The boy asked, unsure. I rolled my eyes, staring at him. From what I could tell by his mask, he was gazing at the package he held in his hands.

"Don't get excited." I warned. "It's just a couple rice balls I picked up in the last village."

"Thank you!" He said. "But you didn't get sick from these, did you? Or was it the rain?"

My eye twitched.

"Who said I was sick?" I asked, gritting my teeth. I gave him a glare as he watched me. The masked boy cowered slightly.

"No one?"

_'Good guess.'_

I sighed, massaging my temples slightly.

"Whatever, just eat. We're only staying for a bit," I said. "I want to get back by nightfall. Okay?"

I waited to hear his reply, watching the flames. After a second, my eye twitched.

"Tobi, I asked okay?" My voice, slightly higher. I turned my head to look at Tobi, only to find him lying on the floor, the white paper opened and empty.

"The idiot fell asleep on me," I muttered. I slowly fell back to rest, staring up at the dripping ceiling. Lifting up a hand to my forehead, I turned my head to stare at the hat Tobi lent me. I picked it up, feeling the straw, and lifted it up, placing it on my chest. I rested my hand on it, listening to the rain pelting the roof, and kept my guard up just in case I sensed someone coming.

_'Kami, I feel like crap.'_

* * *

"Finally," I mumbled, stepping into the living room of the Akatsuki and walking over to the door to the hall. "I'm going to my room."

"Namida-kun, why are you leaving to go to your room?" The ever energetic Tobi asked, popping up beside me. I mentally groaned.

_'For the love of Kami, I just want to go to bed. I feel like crap, I feel like I'm going to throw up, my throat hurts, my voice and nose is stuffy.'_

Sure, I was an Akatsuki member but even we needed sleep and rest.

"I'm tired as heck. And if anyone gets back while I'm asleep, tell them if they wake me up, I'll make them pay somehow," I muttered, walking through the hall. I opened my room, not even bothering to turn on the light. Unbuttoning my coat, I quickly dropped it onto my floor and stumbled into my bed. Tobi's hat, which I forgot to take off, dropped somewhere as I got into bed.

I didn't worry about slipping under the covers, I just laid face down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Namida-kun!" I heard a voice, calling. I groaned and turned my head the other way. "Wake up! It's urgent!"

I brought my arms up and covered up my head, especially my ears.

"Tobi, what do you want?" I mumbled incoherently, half asleep. I did notice my voice sounded just as stuffy and my throat hurt even worse, though. I felt just as horrible as when I went to bed.

_'Isn't resting supposed to help you?'_

"There's trouble in the kitchen!" The guy yelled, adding to my massive headache. I moaned slightly and sat up, the light cover on me, slipping off. My eyes narrowed in confusion as I pulled my legs over the side of the bed. I looked at the blanket, remembering that I hadn't been under any covers falling asleep. The blanket wasn't even mine, was it? "Namida-kun, hurry!"

I shook my head, clearing it of any thoughts.

_'I don't give a care.'_

I grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around my shoulders. Standing up, I finally looked at Tobi. He stood in front of me, impatiently waiting. He already got rid of his Akatsuki cloak and was only wearing his regular clothes/(armor things).

I coughed for a few seconds.

"What the hell is wrong in the kitchen?" My congested voice asked, walking over to my open door and out of it. I heard Tobi stepping behind me, closing my door.

"Well," He said, stretching the word out. I waited for him to answer as irritation built up inside of me.

"Well, what?" I asked, sharply, walking past the last door in the hall. I turned to the right doorway that lead to the kitchen and immediately stopped.

My eyes were wide as I gazed upon the disaster.

The stove had four pots of stuff boiling over the edges, draining over into the stove and onto it. Steam billowed from the stove, water touching the burning hot edges. The oven was wide open and on, a pan of yellow goo stood in there, bubbling up, popping and bubbling up again. The kitchen table was filled with pots and bowls, white and brown and all sorts of powder dusted the entire table and floor. A once full jug of milk laid empty on its side, dripping off the table and leaving behind a huge puddle. Broken eggs and eggshells laid on the floor, mixing with the powder and creating a gooey mess. The counters faired no better than the table and floor. The sink was filled over with pots and dishes, some laying on the floor in front of it as if they fell from the sink. The water from the sink was on full blast and water was tipping out, creating a humungous lake puddle in front of it.

_'How does a person create this big of a mess?! _AND_ come out spotless clean?!'_

My lips tightened as I stepped over to the mess, (thankfully I never took my zori off), and quickly turned all four dials to the stove off, along with the dial for the oven.

I then walked over to the sink, luckily not tripping on the wet and messy floor. I pushed past some stuff and slipped my hand through, turning off the water. I was silent as I turned back to glare at Tobi. My glare didn't falter as Tobi ran and hid behind the entrance to the kitchen. I waited to his masked face popped over the side.

"Tobi," I growled. "Clean this kitchen and leave me the hell alone. I am tired. I am sick and I feel like I could throw up any second. Let me sleep. Understood?"

"We should have rested longer in the forest like Tobi asked to in the first place,"

I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm. I opened my eyes and walked toward the hall. Stepping out of the kitchen, past Tobi, I opened my mouth.

"Don't talk to me," I replied, harshly. "Clean this dump up."

Walking through the hallway, hearing the silence, I began to feel a bit bad. I glanced back to the doorway a ways back and saw Tobi had left.

_'Most likely cleaning the kitchen like I told him to.'_

It wasn't my fault he trashed the kitchen, I had to remind myself. And when the kitchen couldn't get worse, he just had to run to me for help.

_'What did he expect? For me to clean the kitchen? As if.'_

I walked along the stone hallway, as a clock somewhere chimed.

_'What is he doing in a kitchen at one in the morning? Maybe I should have told him to do it tomorrow.'_

I tightened the blanket around me to warm up my shivering body, covering up everything except the top part of my head. A thought occurred to me at that second.

_'This blanket smells familiar but where is that smell from?'_

I opened my door and stepped inside the room. As soon as I reached my bed, I tumbled into it, not bothering with any covers. I just tightened the blanket already around me, trying to figure out where the smell seemed so familiar.

I laid my head on the pillow and resisted the urge to cough.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean," I mumbled, falling asleep already.

* * *

Knocks echoed through the room and I ignored them by turning over and wrapping myself tighter in the blanket.

"Time to wake up, Namida-kun!" A cheerful voice said, opening my door. I heard the person walk inside.

"Go screw yourself," I mumbled to the assailing black haired idiot who was trying to take away my blanket. I gripped the cover harder.

_'What's his deal? He never gets me up.'_

"But Tobi's a good boy!" He argued, causing me to shut my eyes tighter.

"Don't bother me, Tobi," I growled, stuffing my head in the covers. The tugging on my covers stopped. "I still feel like crap. What the heck do you want?"

I focused on the blackness of my eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

"Tobi brought food!"

I groaned out loud. Multiple times last night, I woke, just to throw up. (Who would have guessed a simple influenza or cold could have weakened even an Akatsuki member?)

"Tobi, I don't want any food. I _want_ to sleep," I said, nearly whining. (But Akatsuki wouldn't whine. Except Tobi maybe.)

My eyes opened as a thought struck me. I peeked wearily over the blanket wrapped securely around me, staring at the eager black haired Akatsuki member.

"So you're not mad at me be-" My voice trailed off as I stared at Tobi. He was standing to the right side of my bed, holding a bowl of something steaming. My eyes stared at Tobi's uncovered face. His eyes were black as he smiled hugely, showing his white teeth.

I blinked a couple of times to check that I wasn't hallucinating. The mask never suddenly appeared.

"Open wide!" Tobi said suddenly and my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wha-?"

I was cut off by a spoon appearing in my mouth and Tobi grinning. My eye twitched as the burning hot soup dripped down my throat. I grabbed Tobi's hand around the spoon tightly and pulled the utensil out of my mouth.

"I can feed myself," I muttered angrily, taking the spoon myself. I held out my other hand, making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around me, and was passed the bowl.

"Well?" I said to Tobi, wanting him to leave. He didn't get that, though, and stood in the same spot.

Glancing at him suspiciously, I took another sip of soup, barely tasting it with my burnt tongue.

_'Tomato, I think.'_

After a couple of minutes later, I finished the soup to my distaste. The soup wasn't bad. It was just _he_ stayed there, watching me. I took a deep breath through my nose, realizing that it was the first time I could actually fully, well, almost, breath through it.

I laid the bowl and spoon on my table next to my bed.

"Is there something you want, Tobi?" I asked, getting irritated by his staring and grinning.

"Tobi is a good boy?" The eager guy asked. My eye twitched. "He made Namida-kun soup."

_'Don't tell me he stuck around just to say that.'_

"Sure, Tobi, you're a good boy," I answered, gritting my teeth. He grinned wider.

"Is Namida-kun a good girl?" Tobi asked. My lips tightened.

"No," I responded as Tobi's face fell. "I'm a sick girl."

Tobi gave another wide grin.

"But the soup made Namida-kun better, right?"

I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"Yes," I replied.

_'Somewhat.'_

"Good! Then Tobi can do this!" He (yelled) said.

My eyes narrowed in confusion as Tobi grabbed both my arms and I stood up, the blanket falling to the floor. I started to get angry when he pulled me toward him and enveloping me in his arms.

My heart fluttered and I lifted up my head to yell at the black haired idiot. But Tobi moved down his head and pushed his lips down onto mine.

My eyes widened in surprise and my heart fluttered more rapidly.

_'He's... He's...'_

Slowly, my eyes closed and my hands, shaking, moving up to his shoulders. I stood up the tip of my toes and pushed my mouth harder against his. After a minute, I pulled away, leaving my hands on his shoulders and his arms around my waist.

I stared at Tobi, my breathing a bit heavier than usual, as he grinned widely.

"Tobi has been wanting to do that to Namida-kun forever!" He said, gleefully. I blinked a few times, wanting to make sure I wasn't delirious from being sick.

Everything seemed like it was real.

I lifted up my right hand and pointed to the open door, staring numbly at Tobi.

"I need to sleep more," I told him, my voice a little shaky. "So you better leave."

"Tobi's a good boy!" He said one last time, before letting me go, and I dropped my other hand. Tobi walked out the door, turning off the light and closing the door.

By that time, my legs collapsed under my and my butt hit my bed. I stared straight forward, in shock.

_'He actually kissed me, right? On the lips?'_

I lifted up a hand and touched my lips to make sure everything was real. My lips were still tingling.  
"I can't believe he actually did that," I mumbled. "But I really can't believe I kissed him back."

In the dark, I shifted my foot and felt something soft. Lowering a hand, I picked up the blanket I had dropped, laying it in my lap. My lips curved in a smile before I lifted the blanket to my nose, smelling it.

_'It smells exactly like Tobi.'_

My smile broke out in a grin and I laid back on my bed, curling up in the blanket.

* * *

I yawned as I snuggled to Tobi's blanket more, my body refusing to get up. I grinned as I smelled the blanket. Suddenly, my body shot up.

_'Tobi! I wonder where he is.'_

I glanced over at the digital clock, seeing it was 9:37 in the morning. Stretching my arms, I realized something and gladly, I stood up.

_'I'm better!'_

Quickly, I took off the clothes I was wearing when I first got sick, and changed to clean ones. After searching for Tobi's hat, (which I hid in one of my drawers so he couldn't have it back,) I opened my door to the hallway.

Walking down the hallway, I smiled, hoping to find Tobi in the living room.

"Tobi?" I called out, peering around the corner to the living room. My eyes narrowed when I saw the couches and table empty of anyone there.

I went back through the doorway and this time, I went to the kitchen and I, too, found that room empty. On the plus side, while the kitchen was far from spotless, Tobi had cleaned it back up.

My eyes narrowed as I thought, wondering where he could be.

_'Unless he's in the closets or bathroom, he's in his room. Well, that or he's messing around with someone else's room_

I walked back through the hall and knocked on Tobi's door, two doors down from mine.

"Tobi?" I called out. From beyond the door, I heard a groan and I placed a hand on the door. "Tobi, I'm coming in."

I opened the door and stepped into the dark room, light spilling into it from the hallway.

Seeing the bed and something huddled in it, I walked over there.

"Tobi?" I asked, pulling back the cover of the clump. There, black hair laid there and I pulled the covers back farther, stopping when Tobi's full head was seen. "Are you alright?"

"Namida-kun?" I heard him mumble. "I don't feel so good."

My eyes narrowed and I put a hand to his forehead, feeling his burning hot head.

"You're sick," I told him.

_'But how? He was fine yesterday. Wait... Yesterday!'_

"Tobi, you idiot," I groaned. "You _kissed_ me."

"And I thought Namida-kun enjoyed the kiss." The black haired boy replied. My face heated up, knowing that I did.

"No Tobi," I answered. My face heated up more as I realized when I said 'No Tobi', he might thought I was saying no to the kiss. "I mean, I did like the kiss. What I meant, anyway, was when you kissed me, I gave you my cold by accident."

"Namida-kun gave me her cold?" He mumbled. "But I thought Namida-kun was nice."

I sighed, bending down, and swept some of his hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'll find you some soup, alright?"

I heard Tobi mumble something I couldn't make out so I left the room, going to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, Tobi was in bed, resting and I was lying on the couch flipping through a magazine when the door from the entrance opened.

I didn't bother to look up, sensing that it was Deidara and Sasori.

"Namida, you're up, un?" Deidara asked, walking in. I nodded, reading an article. "Tobi told us you were sick yesterday."

"I was," I said, vaguely, interested in what I was reading.

"Well, where is Tobi, un?" The blonde asked as Sasori walked to his room. "Leader-sama wants me and him to start a mission soon."

"He's in bed, sick," I explained, flipping a page.

"How did he get sick?"

I smiled widely as I remembered the kiss he gave me.

"He's an idiot, that's how," I answered.

_'Only an idiot wouldn't realize a cold is contagious and kiss someone sick.'_

"What's with you, un?" Deidara said, suspiciously. "Every time you say that, you're in a bad mood."

I only grinned wider.

"Nothing, Deidara," I answered.

_'There's no way I'm telling anyone Tobi kissed me.'_

* * *

Well, that's the end. Or is it…? Lol, Actually I have a sequel drabble written for this couple (that's meant to be funny) but I won't post it for a while. I tried to make this one funny, too… But I'm not sure if it worked. 


End file.
